Inconfesables y Desatados Deseos
by Peetkat
Summary: Gale vive en el distrito dos es el alcalde, invita a Katniss y Peeta a visitarle hace cinco años que la pareja se casó y ella puede obtener permiso para viajar allí. ¿Qué sentirá Gale al volver a verla? Y ¿Qué pasaría si ella se "colara" en su habitación? ¿Y si aun no han terminado para Gale las sorpresas? No se si elelgi bien categoria / adv. lemon abstenerse sensibles.


**Gale vive en el distrito dos es el alcalde, invita a Katniss y Peeta a visitarle hace cinco años que la pareja se casó y ella puede obtener permiso para viajar allí.**

**¿Qué sentirá Gale al volver a verla? Y ¿Qué pasaría si ella se "colara" en su habitación? ¿Y si aun no han terminado para Gale las sorpresas?. /One shot**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia… pues la inventé yo, ¿Cómo y en qué momento se me pudo ocurrir? Pues… yo también me lo pregunto pero la única explicación que encuentro es el "síndrome Regreso al futuro", Me explico ¿sabéis la película esa donde el chico viaja al Oeste a salvar a un familiar? porque es un bocazas, vale cuando el llega el pistolero le llama "gallina" y es él quien acepta el reto…. Vale pues eso me pasó a mí.**

**No puedo de verdad que no puedo escribir algo que relacione a Katniss con Gale, mi religión me lo prohíbe, pero como soy géminis y tengo a mi otro yo dando la tabarra todo el día pues esta mañana me levante dando vueltas a un asunto… a las dos horas ya me había imaginado la mitad, después de comer la idea no se iba de mi cabeza, tenía muchas ganas de escribirla, era un reto…**

**_En fin cuando me pidieron escribir una historia de Gale y Katniss con el muto que llevo dentro me reí, pero creo que el muto está suelto corred por vuestras vidas._**

* * *

_**Inconfesables y desatados deseos**_

**Pov Gale**

Camino por los pasillos de la que ahora es mi casa, es una confortable mansión que el gobierno me ha otorgado por mi participación en la guerra, claro que ahora soy uno de sus generales, aunque no puedo olvidar que por la maldita eficacia de mis inventos y mis estrategias perdí a la única mujer que he amado y que probablemente amaré, Catnip, mi amor.

Ahora ella está feliz con el hombre al que no puedo odiar aunque lo he intentado, el que la ha salvado tantas veces y la ha hecho ser feliz, una felicidad que yo perdí la oportunidad de proporcionarle el mismo día en que la trampa de bombas que Beette y yo ideamos acabo con la vida de Prim.

No supe lo que tramaban, ¡nunca lo supe!, mi intención fue acabar con el capitolio y llevar la libertad, eso fue lo que pretendí y ¿Qué obtuve a cambio?, este desasosiego de soledad que cada noche me acorrala entre las sábanas de mi cama, esta angustia de saber que lo cambié todo por la venganza y los sueños de guerra. ¡Si! Soy consciente de que elegí, y de que no la elegí a ella. No como el otro, Peeta, él siempre tuvo clara su prioridad por eso no puedo odiarle, no puedo hacerle responsable de haber tomado mis propias decisiones, él tomó las suyas y ganó, ni todo el veneno que le inyectaron pudo hacer que la olvidara, pero en realidad ella me lo dijo el día que tostaron el pan.

Peeta estaba tan seguro de su amor que fue él quien propició el encuentro, el que animó la reconciliación buscando que me perdonase y aceptase de nuevo intentar la amistad, de eso ya hace tres años.

¿Y porque lo recuerdo? … porque ellos están aquí… por fin aceptaron mi invitación al distrito dos donde ahora soy alcalde y acabo de dejarles en su habitación. Mientras me retiro a mi dormitorio no puedo evitar desearla, como siempre, que sea mía nada de amigos, amantes, así es como debió ser.

Entro en mi cuarto y me desnudo presuroso, solo pensar lo que harán bajo mi techo el contacto íntimo que tendrán en la cama de la habitación de invitados me descontrola y me excita, entro al baño y abro la ducha, mi miembro se encuentra erecto ante lo que desarrolla mi imaginación, las manos de Peeta recorriendo su cuerpo sus labios besando su piel, su lengua recorriendo todos y cada uno de los centímetros de su anatomía me enferma y me endurece al mismo tiempo.

Bajo la ducha el agua fría eriza mi vello pero no calma mi deseo, una vez más esta frustrante sensación de anhelo no satisfecho no sé cuantas veces… como siempre llevo mi mano a mi virilidad atrapándola con necesidad salvaje de liberarme, el movimiento sobre mi piel es brusco y apresurado, solo quiero terminar con esta maldita sed.

Sed de enterrarme en su cuerpo y hacerla mía, de acariciar sus curvas, su pecho y hacerla gemir para mí. Mientras acelero mis caricias un gruñido escapa de mi boca, ¡maldita seas! ¡Malditos seáis los dos! , sólo su carne podría calmar esto que siento sólo tenerla rodeándome con sus piernas con mi miembro clavado en su interior… ¡ah!.. Si... oírla decir mi nombre mientras me muevo dentro de ella oírla irse conmigo mientras la poseo sin compasión incluso sin suavidad. Continuo mi vaivén hasta que no puedo más las últimas imágenes creadas en mi mente me han llevado al límite y con un último movimiento consigo derramarme al fin.

Resuello apoyado en la pared de la ducha mientras termino de lavar los restos de mi solitaria pasión, de mi consuelo descafeinado, pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Secuestrarla? ¿Atarla a mi cama?. Él jamás lo permitirá, da igual lo fuerte que pueda ser yo, él siempre lo será más siempre luchará por ella hasta la muerte.

Me seco con la toalla y salgo a la habitación esa cama enorme que la preside parece mirarme con reproche por el poco placer que soporta, solo yo duermo y sueño, las pesadillas de la muerte de Prim me persiguen a todas horas pero en la noche es peor Capnip muere con ella, y para ser sincero a veces lo deseo ¡sí! que ella también hubiera muerto preferiría llorarla a añorarla sabiendo que está en los brazos de otro, de otro que además se que es mejor que yo en todo.

Las sabanas son suaves y frescas y acarician mi piel poco a poco, liberado en la ducha me voy quedando dormido, si solo pudiera soñar sin pesadillas o solo dormir sin sueños esa noche sería feliz al menos no dormiría en la infelicidad.

Un ruido suave suena en la habitación pero no me muevo, abro ligeramente los ojos con instinto de cazador quiero ver quien hace ese ruido junto a mi puerta, la leve luz de la luna inunda el cuarto y me deja ver lo suficiente para notar cómo se abre la puerta, una ligera luz de la lámpara del pasillo recorta una silueta.

No puedo creerlo es ella, reconocería ese perfil en cualquier parte, mi Catnip, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?. Avanza lentamente dejando la puerta abierta tras detrás decidida no obstante a llegar hasta donde yo estoy, creo que mi corazón acabará por detenerse no entiendo nada pero sé que la esperanza se ha aposentado en mi pecho y mis deseos están al acecho esperando salir.

- Gale… - susurra su voz cerca de mi oreja - … Gale

Tengo miedo de responder, tengo miedo de que se marche – Cat… - contesto al fin - ¿Qué haces… aquí?.

Ella lentamente da la vuelta a la cama y se desliza entre las sábanas acercándose a mí, la tela de raso de su breve camisón acaricia mi espalda haciendo que en mi estómago se instale un extraño rumor, se aprieta más contra mi cuerpo y uno de sus pies acaricia mi pierna desde el muslo hasta el tobillo, mientras acerca su boca a mi cara y me besa lamiendo mis labios introduce su lengua en mi boca hasta que me hace girar en su dirección para devolver el beso que llevo guardado para ella durante tanto tiempo, entro en su boca avasallador repasando sus dientes rozando su lengua sujetando su cara con mis manos para que no huya, que no desaparezca, la tendré, voy a tenerla como siempre he soñado, MIA.

Solo esa palabra retumba en mis sienes como si fuera un mantra que no dejo de repetir desde hace cinco años. Cinco largos años de sexo sin amor con prostitutas venidas del capitolio, todas tan parecidas a ella castañas ojos grises… pero ninguna igual, nunca habrá nadie igual que ella para mí en todo el mundo.

Nuestros labios se separan solo para coger aire no pienso dejarla hablar aunque ella hace amago de decirme algo, está aquí ahora y … ¡Dios! Mi cuerpo está excitado solo con ese beso, ella me sonríe como en el bosque cuando cazábamos juntos y me doy cuenta de cuánto la he añorado.

- Catnip… quiero verte – me incorporo hasta quedar de rodillas sobre el colchón tirando de ella para levantarla, sonríe y me encara.

- ¿lo haces tú? ¿ o lo hago yo? – pregunta sonriente y pasando la lengua por sus labios de forma completamente lasciva.

¡Grr!, un gruñido sale de mi boca cuando rompo la primera cinta de su camisón y muerdo su hombro sin mucha delicadeza, un pequeño grito de placer escapa de su boca haciéndome perder la razón tanto tiempo deseando lo que es de él, ahora será mía por fin.

El camisón cae roto en el suelo, destrozado por la furia de mis manos su cuerpo emerge ante mis ojos como el de una afrodita de la espuma del mar, y no puedo menos que deleitarme con la visión, sus pechos redondos y maduros mejorados en estos años, con los rosados pezones a mi completa disposición, su vientre, su intimidad levemente rizada y oscura como su pelo llaman a la yema de mis dedos y no puedo hacer oídos sordos a esta llamada.

La llamada del deseo, ella solo sonríe y me mira extraña, es casi como si no estuviese allí solo mira como mi dedo índice repasa el contorno de los senos, y pellizca levemente el pezón para erguirlo y hacerme desear poner mi boca sobre él y no me reprimo mi lengua lo recorre y queda atrapado entre mis labios, no puedo menos que disfrutar de su sabor. Mi otra mano recorre su piel desde el hombro pasando por el pecho y se para juguetona en el ombligo donde traza círculos sin sentido que la hacen gemir.

Alzo mi cabeza hasta su altura y mis labios se vuelven a pegar a los de Cat, un beso profundo las lenguas luchado mientras mi mano sigue acariciando hasta llegar a su intimidad juego con los rizos de su entrepierna y acaricio el húmedo triangulo de placer que posee. Mi deseo se hace aun más fuerte cuando la noto tan caliente y mojada allí donde mis dedos comienzan a profundizar, acaricio sus pliegues más íntimos cuando ella baja sus manos hacia mí, ¡al fin! La siento tomando mi miembro y comenzando a moverlas sobre él.

Sus gemidos me envuelven, mi respiración completamente agitada se propaga como un rumor en la habitación deseo entra en ella ahora, la tumbo sobre la cama y ella se abre completamente para mí, mordiendo uno de sus dedos en su boca entreabierta y jadeando sin parar.

- Gale… tómame – Me tumbo entre sus piernas y me preparo, nuestros sexos se rozan sin parar, me coloco en su entrada anticipando el placer que quiero darle el que voy a sentir y siento lo inimaginable, con un incontrolado espasmo… me dejo ir.

¡No!.. mí mente grita ante lo que acaba de pasarme, no es posible, la deseo tanto pero no entiendo como no pude controlarme, ella me mira divertida con ligera sorna en su expresión.

- Caray cielo sí que me deseabas – sonríe con humor que me cabrearía si no me encontrara completamente estupefacto ante lo que acaba de pasar.

- Yo… Yo…, no sé qué ha pasado – consigo balbucear al fin.

- ¡Hum!, tranquilo pequeño…, yo te ayudaré – otra vez, esa voz ronca en su garganta, embargada por el deseo y la necesidad.

Esto no puede estar sucediendo, respiro más calmado intentando recuperarme, menos mal que me masturbe en la ducha si no ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿No habría podido contenerme al primer beso? ¿O solo habría soportado el roce del camisón? Esto nunca me había pasado, estoy confundido. Catnip, me tumba en la cama y comienza acariciarme, pero mi cabeza está en otra parte, no es posible que tenga a la mujer de mis sueños caliente y húmeda en mi cama y la deje escapar así sus caricias en todo mi cuerpo no consigue volver a levantar mi erección.

- ¡oh, Vaya! La oído algo frustrada… creo que necesitaré ayuda – la oigo decir

¿Ayuda? ¿A qué ayuda se refiere?

- Si cariño, ¿Qué crees que podamos hacer? – Me incorporo de un salto al oír esa voz intentando cubrirme con la sábana.

- ¿Peeta? ¿Qué? … - no puedo ni terminar la pregunta, al lado de la cama puedo ver al rubio sentado en el butacón y completamente desnudo, a sus pies los pantalones del pijama y su bóxer mientras se acaricia a si mismo mirando fijamente a Cat, pasando por encima de mí. Entonces me percato de que ninguno de los dos me está mirando sus ojos están fijos en los del otro ¿Cuándo ha entrado? Giro mi cabeza en dirección a la puerta y ahora está cerrada. Maldita sea ¡llegaron juntos!.

- ¿Qué clase de juego es este? ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí? – pregunto entre incrédulo y cabreado.

- Pues, mi chica tuvo un "antojo" y ya sabes que no puedo negarle nada – contesta Peeta – además tenía el morbo añadido, me pareció interesante poderos observar y la verdad todo iba muy bien hasta ahora… - no puedo creerme lo que estoy oyendo, esto escapa totalmente a los parámetros de todo cuanto pudiera imaginar.

- Si, cariño… - dice Cat – me resultó interesante poder tenerte, ¡oh! No es que Peeta y yo no disfrutemos de un sexo excelente – piensa un poco antes de decir - maravilloso, y caliente… - su mirada arde mientras mira a su marido que sin más se levanta y se acerca a la cama – pero nos gusta experimentar…. – su frase se acaba bruscamente cuando Peeta la besa poseyendo su boca con una intensidad que me enciende y no sé porque…

- Gale cariño… ¿no quiere tu "soldadito" participar? – pregunta Katniss sugerente mientras su mano aparta las sabanas y acaricia levemente mi miembro que sinceramente a estas alturas debería estar duro como una piedra pero se niega a reaccionar.

- Parece que no le excitas lo suficiente cielo – dice el rubio sin apartarse de ella y recorriendo con una mano su cuerpo, introduce un dedo en su intimidad y lo retira completamente húmedo llevándolo a su boca y lamiendo con embeleso - ¿de verdad no quieres probarlo? … Gale.

Los ojos azules de Peeta se oscurecen mientras se acerca a mi - ¿quieres probar el sabor de mi Kat? – y tomándome por la nuca me besa, no puedo apenas reaccionar, su lengua entra en mi boca portando el sabor de Cat, pero no es ese sabor lo que me turba sino… , la suavidad de los labios de él. En un segundo le estoy devolviendo el beso, profundizando en su boca mordiendo esos labios suaves que ahora deseo como si estuviera sediento y sólo esa boca pudiera darme de beber.

- Vaya, ahora sí parece que reacciona… - oigo reír suavemente a Kat.

Peeta se aparta de mí sin apenas un leve indicio de que le falte el aire que ahora se niega a volver a mí, está tranquilo y calmado, mientras yo no puedo controlar apenas mi agitación.

- ¿Te gusta el sabor de mi chica, Gale? – susurra sonriente, recorriendo mi torso con un dedo, mientras Katniss se coloca detrás de mí para morderme el lóbulo de la oreja, suspiro de placer, pero, no es por lo que me hace ella… es por la mirada de él.

Un fuego frío ocupa sus ojos mientras se coloca frente a mí – quizás no te lo hayamos pedido adecuadamente – susurra con voz ronca – por favor, Gale quisieras… ¿"complacer" a mi esposa? - y hace la pregunta mientras Cat se sienta sobre mí y es Peeta el que se coloca a mi espalda, puedo percibir el ligero brillo de la pieza que sujeta su pierna falsa es sexy y no puedo creer que eso lo haya pensado yo.

Mi miembro vuelve a endurecerse, en realidad la erección llego en cuanto él me besó, en cuanto se plantó delante de mí en toda su increíble desnudez, esos músculos duros perfilados, las piernas torneadas y los brazos fuertes aferrándose a la mujer que creí amar, porque… ahora ya no estoy seguro de nada, el trasero perfecto y redondeado de Peeta me hacen sentir ganas de morderlo, noto como mi excitación va subiendo y Catnip me dirige hacia su sexo, se roza conmigo y siento que va a decaer.

Peeta tira de mi pelo hacia atrás para atraer mi cabeza y vuelve a besarme lo que me vuelve a poner en estado de completa excitación, es increíble lo que está despertando en mí, ambos me están poseyendo, Catnip se mueve sobre mí en ligero vaivén, gruñendo y murmurando cosas que no entiendo y no se siquiera si van dirigidas a mí, solo puedo pensar en Peeta en poseer a Peeta apretar sus caderas contra las mías y moverme dentro de él mientras le hago gemir, inconscientemente atrapado en sus caricias sus manos grandes perfilando mi torso, sus besos en el cuello y los leves mordiscos que me da, tomo a la que fue mi amor por las caderas y embisto con fuerza en su interior arrancando gritos de placer de su garganta, ella comienza a acariciarse al igual que él las pieles de los tres se rozan el sudor nos recorre en ligeras gotas.

Nos agitamos los tres en nuestras caricias, estoy al borde del éxtasis, Peeta… si cierro los ojos puedo sentir como si fuera él, en ese momento Katniss le agarra de un brazo y le atrae hacia ella, para besarle y él le devuelve el beso apartándose de mí, una especie de furia me corroe, siento celos… ¡por él!.

No puedo seguir mi erección se va al garete, la visión de ellos besándose como si no hubiera nadie más, me siento usado, utilizado como un mero juguete Katniss gruñe con frustración y me abandona para atacarle a él. Me olvidan como si nunca hubiera estado allí y veo como ella se sube encima para tenerle como yo no lo puedo tener.

Peeta grita de placer ante los movimientos apasionados de ella mientras el espectáculo se ofrece ante mí los músculos de los muslos de Peeta se contraen en cada embate hacia el cuerpo de su mujer y ella se retuerce sobre él jadeante y ansiosa por alcanzar la liberación, La gira para quedar sobre ella y levanta sus piernas hasta colocarlas a la altura de sus hombros profundizando completamente en el contacto, el grito de placer que Cat suelta no es nada comparado con lo que sigue después. Peeta besa sus pechos los aprieta entre sus manos grandes y calientes que hace poco acabo de sentir, sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella, y ella pide más.

- Más fuerte Peet - le grita

- Como… desees… - dice él aumentando la velocidad y jadeando con ella.

Puedo saber cuándo se derraman el uno en el otro porque lo hacen a la vez, ambos se tensan al mismo tiempo sus cuerpos en pleno éxtasis, unidos disfrutando del otro son la perfección, no puede haber nada más hermoso que contemplarlos tan unidos tan entregados, tanta confianza puesta en el otro, hasta el punto de… usarme como un juguete sexual más de su alcoba. Me siento herido en lo más hondo pero el haber visto este espectáculo de amor salvaje de posesión tanto de ella como de él, me ha cambiado la vida.. y no para bien.

La mujer de la que creí estar enamorado está con el hombre que amo y acabo de descubrir que donde fracasé con ella también lo haré con él.

Me incorporo en la cama y les miro sin que me vean descansando uno sobre la otra tras el éxtasis de su orgasmo. Ahora solo una cosa me queda por hacer, abro el cajón de la mesilla y saco mi arma apuntándoles sin vacilación y ¡disparo! UNO, DOS, TRES… casi vacío el cargador completo y caigo de rodillas, la sangre se extiende por toda la cama y cae al suelo de la habitación.

Me incorporo sobre mis rodillas y abro completamente mi boca para introducir el cañón del arma. Están los dos muertos mi Catnip… Peeta… mi amor y ¡BOOOM!.

- ¡AAAAHHHHHHH! – mi grito resuena en toda la casa cuando me incorporo sobresaltado en la cama, Peeta y Katniss están en mi habitación completamente vestidos mirándome muy serios, ya es de día.

- Gale, tranquilo - me dice él, me doy cuenta de que solo era un sueño - llevamos un rato intentando despertarte, pero no oías nada, te oímos desde el otro lado del pasillo, estábamos preparándonos para marchar.

- ¡Perdonad! era una pesadilla - si mi pesadilla ahora es peor, ese sueño… les miro de hito en hito y me ruborizo, pero no tengo porque lo de anoche no pasó realmente no tengo nada que temer. Pero en ese momento Peeta se levanta se da la vuelta…

- Gale hablas en voz alta cuando duermes, nunca volveremos aquí, no sé quien es capaz de soñar que mata a sus amigos y después se suicida él – y sale por la puerta aferrado a su esposa, que me mira con algo de dolor en sus ojos.

- ¡Adiós Gale!, no creo que nos volvamos a ver – Se despide Catnip.

Espero en mi habitación, hasta que se marchan, mi infierno no hace más que volver. Mis amores de adolescencia y juventud se han marchado por esa puerta y nunca les volveré a ver porque si lo hago es posible que mi dolor por no poder tenerlos ni a ella cuando la amaba, ni a él se que me haría cumplir con lo que me prometí en sueños esa noche y les mataré y después, me pegaré un tiro solo para que por fin el olvido me alcance y pueda descansar en paz.

* * *

_Y toma ya ¿Quién dijo que no podría hacerlo? Esta es la historia contada por el muto que llevo dentro. Y creo que lo deje bastante a la imaginación ¿no?. Quien pidió esta historia Confiesa._

* * *

No me matéis, tomadlo como una "práctica de escritura", **Amo la Pareja Peeta/Katniss sobre todo a Peeta XD.** ¿Realmente no habíais notado que era un sueño? No hablaban como ellos, no se comportaban como ellos. No eran ellos en realidad.

Besos Peetkat


End file.
